Cosas que no se dicen
by Makie Karin
Summary: En su paladar se sentía horriblemente agrio y no sabía porque era esa sensación, aunque la verdad es que no le llegaba a importar, Lavyu /esto es por la tabla de frutas del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas".


**Fandom:** D. Gray-man

 **Personajes:** Kanda, Lavi.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo de las cenizas.

 **Clasificación:** k+.

 **Línea temporal:** Au.

 **Summary:** En su paladar se sentía horriblemente agrio y no sabía porque era esa sensación, aunque la verdad es que no le llegaba a importar.

 **Nombre de tabla:** Frutas. **Número:** 013/Zarzamora.

* * *

 **Cosas que no se dicen.**

* * *

 ** _Aunque tal vez…_**

..

 _Entonces un apretón en su mano se sintió. La sonrisa del pelirrojo daba un brillo especial, lo notabas al instante aunque se encontraban de noche. La cercanía que tenía y el sentir la respiración del contrario tan cerca, hizo que un escalofrío se sienta por espalda y se sintiera levemente incómodo. Sus narices rosaban y aun estando tan cerca, el contrario se rió un poco._

– _¿Entonces? –acabó preguntado._

– _Entonces ¿Qué? –prepuso el otro._

 _Lavi rió un poco más y apretó más la mano del otro._

– _Ya sabes Yu, lo que he intentado por mucho tiempo._

 _La verdad es que sabía que es lo que le decía, pero no quería aceptarlo, puesto que si lo hacía el parchado ganaría y se negaba a ello. Desvió la mirada un tanto molesta –y avergonzado por la estúpida pregunta- y solo acabó diciendo un simple "tsk". Lavi solo le vio y se quedó en silencio un rato, tal vez ese silencio fue largo, pero la verdad es que no le tomó importancia en ese momento._

 _Kanda pudo sentir con esa falta de comunicación le puso fuera de lugar y como a la vez sintió en su paladar un sabor agrio, y… como cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que tenía cambiar de respuesta a una… que si era totalmente cierta._

…..

 **Entonces la odio.**

..

Abrió los ojos de a poco, cuando despertó completamente, vio el sol que apenas entraba por su ventana cerca de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba molesto, el decir porque era una cosa que no importaba mucho, puesto que él casi todo el tiempo andaba molesto, entonces simplemente frunció el ceño y su mirada se fijó, sin saber muy bien, en su mano y pudo recordar esa sensación que hace mucho sintió seguía presente, era como si en ese momento el otro le apretará su mano –también sentía un leve cosquilleo en los labios– y volvió a fruncir más el ceño, joder, como lo odiaba.

Un leve gruñido salió de sus labios, molesto, por estos pensamientos, con ese sueño que era de hace tiempo, con esa sensación que estaba sintiendo, con… todo lo que le pasaba ahora, sobre todo ese sentimiento de angustia y decepción que le acusaba la situación, y que no entendía de dónde venía, ya que no quería aceptar que tenía la respuesta del por qué.

Al levantarse, sus ojos –y sin saber- se posaron sobre uno foto que estaba pegada en su escritorio, esa que él nunca quiso que estuviera ahí, ya que nunca le gusto tener cosas como las fotos, no les veía el caso, pero esa vez ese idiota lo pegó en su escritorio con un pegamento fuerte, que hasta el momento no lo pudo despegar, y lo odio, odio ver esa foto con el imbécil sonriendo con esa calidad tan inmensa.

Quiso romper el escritorio, bueno, esta no sería la primera vez que tenía esos pensamientos, ya que mayormente tenía el deseo de romperlo, solo no lo hacía porque le servía para escribir y demás… -aunque no lo quiera decir- no lo veía tan desagradable como debería. Solo que ahora lo venía aún más insoportable, no sabía muy bien la razón, solo que ese día parecía haber llegado al límite, entonces solo agarro una cantidad mediamente grande de libro pesados y los tiro sobre la foto, como queriendo romper lo que alguna vez no hubiera querido romper. Y lo peor de todo es que esa sensación agria en su paladar no desaparecía.

 _"¿No crees que me veo bien en esta foto Yu?"_

Gruñó.

….

 **Negación**

 _.._

Negó con la cabeza.

La contraria frunció levemente el ceño, enojada por el comportamiento de él, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto las cosas que decían los labios de la chica, ya que –según él– eso era mentira, lo que decía ella era algo absurdo, sin sentido alguno.

– ¿De verdad? –habló molesta la chica, en un intento vano de hacer que él diga cosas que de verdad no pasaban.

– Sí.

Las facciones de la china se ablandaron un poco, mientras daba un pequeño suspiro. A él nunca le gusto hablar… en general, de verdad, si él pudiera se iría lejos de este lugar y viviría feliz solo, aparatado del mundo entero, solo que Tiedoll no lo dejaba y tampoco Lenalee, tampoco… Lavi, bueno si estuviera aquí no lo dejaría diciéndole que lo extrañaría si él se iba lejos y que de verdad pensaba que él era algo así como un ermitaño, y que no hacía falta que lo haga de verdad. _Eran estupideces._

– Kanda debes entender que somos tus amigos y que comprendemos como estás, así que si te sientes mal, solo dinos, ¿Está bien?

Él chistó un poco molesto, puesto que ella seguía con lo mismo y se negaba a creerle, diciéndole que ella lo conocía bien y que no le podía engañar. Para Kanda esto era algo estúpido, Lenalee sacaba sentimientos que no existían –que no aceptaba–. Kanda estaba bien, no estaba triste como ella decía, no estaba deprimido, estaba bien, muy bien, puesto que ahora la molestia en vida se fue a quién sabe dónde, no importaba ese nudo en la garganta o el sabor agrio en su paladar, no importa algunas noches donde no podía dormir y no tenía nada de relevante esos sueños del pasado que siempre venía. No importaba, él estaba bien.

– Deja de poner sentimientos que no hay Lenalee, deja en paz.

Luego de decirle eso, él se fue, lo más calmado que pudo, pero pudo escuchar que la chica le decía:

– Sé que lo extrañas Kanda, yo no soy tonta, sé que lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos.

….

 ** _Conversación._**

..

Una vez que se dio cuenta del silencio eminente, pudo sentir algo parecido a la confusión y sorpresa. No es que a él no le gustara el silencio, sino que, en ese momento cuando estaba en su cuarto con el desesperante tic tac sonando, recordó aquella vez en que ese estúpido entró por su puerta de su cuarto sonriendo como el imbécil que siempre fue y diciéndole que Tiedoll, -ese hombre que lo adoptó- lo dejó pasar. Claro, resultaba que ambos se habían agradado demasiado bien.

 _Él solo había gruñido, enojado y odiado más a ese hombre estúpido que lo adopto, para más tarde solo querer botarlo al pelirrojo del cuarto que era suyo. Pero Lavi negó hacerlo y solo le sonrió, quedándose de una forma casi mágica en su cuarto, él lo odio o mejor dicho decía odiarlo en ese momento y también decía detestar el tiempo en el que ese idiota se quedó. De alguna forma el pelirrojo se quedó toda la tarde en su cuarto, hablando de cosas sin relevancia, de cosas estúpidas que muchas veces no tenían final y que con más tiempo pasaba, él perdió el pensamiento de querer botarlo. El pelirrojo le sonrió cuando el sol se ocultaba y el cuarto se tornaba oscuro._

 _"Bien Yu, ¿De qué quiere hablar ahora?"_

 _Fueron sus palabras de aquel momento y a Kanda le pareció estúpido que preguntara eso, puesto que a él no le gustaba hablar u era más que obvio que no daría un tema de conversación, pero aquella vez el ojo verde brillo de una forma extraña que lo hizo perderse un rato, el suficiente para que se olvide de gruñir._

….

 ** _Estupidez._**

..

Suspiró.

Está bien, ¿verdad?, esto no era tan malo, después de todo Alma… no, esto estaba mal, más que mal, era la peor cosa que hizo en toda su vida, esto era… estúpido en más de una forma, era algo que no debería de haber pasado ni en sus sueños, era algo tan, pero tan estúpido que… era aborrecible, quería golpearse a sí mismo.

Por ello, cuando empezó a pensar en rojo de vez de café, sintió como lo traicionó, se sentía el ser más imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra. Vio aquella foto que se encontraba en su escritorio y frunció el ceño, golpeo con su puño el mueble y quiso romperlo, se sintió peor al… darse cuenta que tal vez no lo quería romper. _"Yu, yo te quiero mucho, mucho y tú me quieres a mi ¿Cierto?"_ Alma… era lo que decía Alma, él coreano de cabellos cafés le dijo eso cuando estaba tan mal que… que… murió.

Kanda nunca le dijo en voz alta al coreano que lo que quería, la verdad es que para él nunca fue necesario, puesto que con sus actos era más que suficiente, pero… una vez que Alma cerró los ojos y nunca más los abrió, sintió como que el de cabello café hubiera muerto sin conseguir lo que quería, ese simple y sencillo "te quiero". Decir que se sentía culpable era algo que… era cierto, pero eso nunca lo diría y que después de todo, ese remordimiento que no salía de su cabeza lo torturaría en silencio.

Por eso cuando alguien le pregunto lo mismo que el coreano, no supo que hacer, le apreció un déjà vu de mal gusto y algo que no tenía una respuesta, él frunció el ceño aquella vez, la primera vez que le preguntaron si él quería a alguien en otro labios, la segunda vez… fue más como un gruñido y con más pasaba, y esa pregunta seguía presente en Lavi, no pudo dejar de pensar en el coreano, que le preguntaba lo mismo y que nunca tuvo lo que quería. Pero si no le dijo a Alma, a la persona que más quiso en toda su vida, ¿Por qué tendría que decirle a otra persona que… no importaba?

…..

 ** _Sin sentido._**

..

 _"Si yo me iría tú de seguro te volverías un ermitaño"._

Aquello que tenía su total atención era nada más que una simple puerta, la cual el mismo día fue barnizada y tenía ese olor tan particular. Luego pudo ver su ventana, en donde estaba el sol radiante y escuchó los sonidos de los autos y demás personas que pasaban por ahí.

 _"¿no te parece Yu?, yo creo que sí, es más…" y él se quedó en silencio por un rato, luego se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. "No, no importa"._

 _Lavi hablaba cosas que jamás tenían mucho sentido, puesto que… bueno, él desvaría mucho y que muchos temas de conversación se quedan en nada cuando el desvaría, al poco rato el otro tema ya es olvidado por completo. Pero en ese momento cuando el cambio de tema, noto que no era algo tan común, no era como siempre, puesto que el pelirrojo lo hizo mal y no encontraba otro tema que le diera una conversación medianamente larga._

 _Al final de ese día, Lavi le vio con ese ojo de color esmeralda y solo le vio, como… queriendo decirle algo y que nunca lo dijo._

Bien, ahora estaba aquí, sentando encima de su cama con pensamientos que la vedad nunca tuvo que a ver, por Alma y sí, bien, se sentía peor que otros días. Se sentía… estúpido. Era la culpa del imbécil si él… nunca hubiera venido aquí, no, si él hubiera sido tan idiota, esto… no tendría que importar y no estaría recordando cosas de antaño que no deberían importar.

….

 **Aunque la verdad es que…**

..

Eran… días… no, eran semanas, sí, creo que sí, eran semanas en las que no se encontraba con ese imbécil, pensó que solo era porque el idiota tenía trabajo con ese hombre que lo adoptó, pero después paso un mes y… su celular estaba vacío, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni nada, tampoco Tiedoll le dijo que había venido alguien a buscarlo. No había nada.

La verdad es que no le importo o quiso que no le importara, puesto que… no creía que le debería importar el paradero de un imbécil que le hacía sentir algo que no sabía la explicación. Pero cuando más días pasaban y no sabía nada, otro sentimiento que no era conocido, crecía y lo odiaba porque no sabía que era, y tenía ese sabor amargo en el paladar todo el rato.

Y cuando al fin se enteró del paradero del idiota, -de parte de los labios de Lenalee- esa sensación amarga no desapareció, es más, creció y se sintió en toda su boca, para colmo una vez enterado tuvo un nudo en la garganta que evito que le contestara a la chica. Ella le vio con esos ojos de color violeta y le dijo algo que no tenía sentido, una pregunta que no venía ni al caso.

Era un simple: "¿Estás bien?", fue eso el motivo por el cual él se quiso irse enojado, diciendo que claro que él estaba bien, es más, ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?, era algo que no tenía precedentes, no entendía porque Lenalee le podría preguntar tal estupidez.

…..

 ** _La primera._**

..

Nunca lo espero, la verdad es que cuando Lavi le agarró y lo acercó a él, no lo esperaba. Se intentó soltar, pero el pelirrojo no era tan débil como pensaba y –para su desgracia– su agarre era fuerte, Lavi le vio con ese ojo de color esmeralda que lo absorbió un rato e hizo que se olvide de las ganas de soltarse, y golpearlo.

– _Yu… -_ fue lo que dijo esa vez-.

Kanda dijo siempre odiar a esa estúpida imitación barata de un pirata, pero cuando Lavi se acercó a él, lo suficiente para que sea imposible el no notar la presencia del otro, sintió que aquellas palabras que siempre decía no eran tan ciertas como alguna vez creyó. Lavi le agarró de la barbilla y rápidamente robo un beso de esos que nunca esperas. El tacto… no fue malo, tampoco se le puede explicar… como aquello acabo en algo más que… era mejor no contar nunca, porque era lo suficientemente idiota para no querer decirla. Pero desde aquella vez… bueno, no, desde antes que lo sucesos pasaran, Lavi era… algo más importante de lo que tendría que ser. Lo que paso luego fue solo el cansancio de esperar y una estupidez en la que no pensó

…..

 ** _¿Si haya sentido?_**

…

– _¿Me quieres?_

 _Él dijo aquella vez, Lavi lo dijo y Kanda solo le vio por un breve momento y solo pudo gruñir levemente, escuchando después de unos minutos la voz del pelirrojo con una pregunta que casi siempre le hacía._

– _No, no te quiero._

 _El pelirrojo rió esa vez y lo acercó un poco más a él. Sabía que el parchado ya se cansaba de esta conversación sin sentido, que más de una vez era tocada y nunca llegaba a nada más que una negación. Kanda sintió el aumento de sus latidos del corazón y lo odiaba, porque sabía que esta negación venía más por su orgullo que por lo cierto y que tal vez, tal vez ya no podría seguir con su orgullo. Por eso lo odiaba._

– _¿No?, entonces… ¿Me amas?_

– _Tsk, deja de decir mierda, idiota, yo no te amo._

 _Lavi dio un leve suspiro que Kanda pudo decir que era cansado, él solo vio abajo, pensando en… nada con mucho relevancia. Aún recuerda que aquella vez Lavi le soltó y se alejó, recuerda igual su confusión. El pelirrojo le vio con ese ojo color esmeralda y solo le sonrió un poco. Ahora se dio cuenta que ese silencio de aquel momento, esa sonrisa y esos actos eran como una despedida nunca dicha y que ahora tal vez si se arrepintió de no decirle algo que tal vez era cierto._

* * *

 _Hola, yo aquí con un nuevo fic, bueno, esto parecerá un conjunto de palabras que no llevan algún sentido, pero todo esto pasa en un día, o algo así. La mayoría son recuerdos, de algo que paso hace tiempo, espero que no les confunda_. Ahora deseo que lo comprendan y que les haya gustado.

Ahora estar vendría siendo mi cuarta fruta de la lista, aún me falta mucho, pero de igual forma estoy feliz de esta cuarta fruta.

Los leo en sus reviews.

Me leen en mi próxima historia.

Nos leemos.


End file.
